User talk:Starnight456
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bakyū page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yuhuiandrew (talk) 11:07, April 9, 2016 (UTC) for right now just do whatever you think is the best. I realize there are some pages that are locked but it's been so long I forgot which ones, if that happens just write on my talk page again. you should be an admin now. hopefully it'll make your editing process smoother. Regarding Image Deletion those are the pages I intend on editing next. their character images were not character bios so I deleted them. I don't have the replacement images ready for them at the moment but I'll get to that ASAP. Yuhuiandrew (talk) 09:32, April 26, 2016 (UTC) My policy regarding images in general Just a heads up, in the future I will eventually replace pretty much all of the newer images you uploaded. It's just that shortly before my hiatus I've been trying to upload images with the intention of maximizing their quality. For each image, before uploading them, My routine is 1. convert them to PNG (if they were not) 2. convert them to from 8bit to 16bit 3. run them through a denoising application 4. add minor color edits. HOWEVER, that is not to say you should stop what you're doing. As my image editing process takes a lot of time, I want you to put up the JPGs since they're better than nothing. Yuhuiandrew (talk) 10:32, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Kazuto's picture the current picture that you chose for Kazuto's page is not an official spirte, but a sprite from a rather elaborate fanfic titled 久遠戦記. with that said I'm going to revert it back. : Reply to this topic: Starnight456: Okay. Help in the pages of the Kakumei website Hello. I would like to clarify from you some information about this page on the official website of Kakumei. There really is talk of 24 new heroines and advanced features such as the new CG and the art scene? I just want to make sure. http://baseson.nexton-net.jp/kakumei-gi/concept/index.html And what is NEXTON-PASSPORT and what additional features does it give? There would be a desire to describe all the details. http://nexton-net.jp/nexton-passport/ Mikotohimemiya- "Help in the pages of the Kakumei website" (talk) 22:48, December 3, 2017 (UTC+3) Regarding the Kakumei Page: It does say there are 24 new heroines added in. Yes it does mention new CGs. As for NEXTON-PASSPORT, I have no idea. The most I got is this: "NEXTON-PASSPORT" is an online service which you can enjoy free of charge if you purchase the target product! The latest information on beautiful galge that can only be seen here, mini games, contacting development staff, and content such as production secrets etc. are plenty! This is the spiel that they are saying regarding registration. I don't know much beyond that. Starnight456- "Random Person Wiki Walking" (talk) 00:43, December 4, 2017 (UTC) All clear Now I will consider. Thank you very much for the clarification. Mikotohimemiya- "Help in the pages of the Kakumei website" (talk) 23:07, December 4, 2017 (UTC+3) Sengoku † Koihime(X) Characters Good evening. I would like to help you with more information on characters from Sengoku † Koihime (and edition X). On the link that I leave below, you will find a biography of each character and what role they play in the story. I hope I could help you. Warning: this site is in Japanese, so I advise you to use the translator. https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/戦国†恋姫〜乙女絢爛☆戦国絵巻〜 Mikotohimemiya- "Random Person Wiki Walking" (talk) 21:21, December 17, 2017 (UTC+3) Thanks Btw, do you know who this character is? ??? Website is being awfully quiet about this character... Starnight456- "Random Person Wiki Walking" (talk) 19:05, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Here is his page. http://koihimemusou.wikia.com/wiki/Yoshino By the way here's more about it information on this site, which I gave you earlier. https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/戦国†恋姫〜乙女絢爛☆戦国絵巻〜#その他_2 Mikotohimemiya- "Random Person Wiki Walking" (talk) 22:27, December 17, 2017 (UTC+3) New Character Hi, the release date of Kakumei Go became known, and a new character also appeared, which was not even present in Kakumei GI. http://baseson.nexton-net.jp/kakumei-go/character/data-etc10/ Mikotohimemiya- "Random Person Wiki Walking" (talk) 16:02, February 23, 2018 (UTC+3) Got it. I'll run it through my meager translation skills... Starnight456- "Random Person Wiki Walking" (talk) 18:28, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Forum page Hi! I have new suggestion to improve Wiki. I propose to create a forum so that admins, users and other readers can leave their questions and discuss them on the forum. What say to this? Mikotohimemiya- "Random Person Wiki Walking" (talk) 16:26, March 19, 2018 (UTC+3) What do I think about this? I think it's a great idea, but... I have no idea how to do that. While I am an admin, I was made one on what I personally believe to be a whim. I wasn't even given any official duties. I suggest sending your suggestions to Yuhuiandrew, the last admin that I'm aware of that is active on this wiki. Although more dormant as of recent, he's your best shot for any actual changes to this wiki. Starnight456- "Random Person Wiki Walking" (talk) 15:02, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Of course, from what I can tell, I can turn on Message Wall and Chat, if necessary, but... I'll avoid making sweeping changes without authority. Starnight456- "Random Person Wiki Walking" (talk) 15:05, March 19, 2018 (UTC)